La Mejor Historia de Amor
by Sakura Shark
Summary: "Cuéntame una historia", pidió el pequeño espectro sentado en la orilla de la cama, los pies colgándole a unos centímetros de las duelas viejas del departamento abandonado.


**La Mejor Historia de Amor**

* * *

—Cuéntame una historia —pidió el pequeño espectro sentado en la orilla de la cama, los pies colgándole a unos centímetros de las duelas viejas del departamento abandonado.

La luz de la luna otoñal, gigante, redonda y blanca, solitaria en un cielo alumbrado por la insomne Yokohama, incidía la oscuridad con ases delgados que penetraban su incorpórea silueta infantil, éter traslucido de recuerdos, ayer transmutado en la imagen de un niño, pasado atorado en el presente en una diminuta entidad que levantó su rostro y sonriendo repitió:

—Cuéntame una historia, una de amor, la mejor de todas —agregó, sin sombra reflejada en el suelo o en el colchón viejo que diera peso a su existencia. Suspiro estancado, adiós en la punta de la lengua (de un universo en constante cambio) negándose a desaparecer.

—¿La mejor de todas? —preguntó vacilante el hombre que irrumpió en los dominios del solitario espíritu. Tragó saliva. Los latidos se le apretujaban en los tímpanos y le cerraban la garganta— Sólo tengo una.

El fantasma no tuvo problemas en aceptar la oferta, la alegría inflamándole los pómulos.

—Esa estará bien —se acomodó en la cama desvencijada, apremiando con su postura a quien sería su cuentacuentos—. Cuéntame una historia de amor —repitió.

Tembloroso, el hombre se ubicó frente a él, y despacio se sentó en el frío piso apagando su linterna, apretando en el puño diestro sus miedos.

Inspiró, y comenzó:

 **. . .**

Se amaban. A su manera lo hacían. Un poco brutos y toscos, con detalles románticos sí, pero sin las falsedades protocolarias. A ninguno le calzaba eso de miradas a medias o palabras dulces que enmascararan su verdadero ser; en parte se debía a la personalidad de ambos que tendía a chocar, no a embonar, y también en gran medida era por el origen de su relación.

¿Cómo fue ese origen?, se conocieron sin querer hacerlo y fue literal. No es que en su mente no existiera el tercero, y que por azares del destino se encontraran surgiendo un chispazo apasionado que los colapsara en los terrenos del amor. No. Es que para antes de coincidir, uno llevaba la advertencia de huir del camino del otro, y al otro le revolvía las entrañas el tratar con quien habría de usurpar su sitio con su mentor.

Así ocurrió. No hubo nada parecido a un flechazo, no en el sentido tradicional, aunque sí hubo una declaración abierta de desprecio. Para su mala fortuna, considerando insoportable la presencia ajena, fue menester que sus caminos no sólo coincidieran, sino que se unieran. Más que unirse diría que se trenzaron, y al paso de los años se fundieron en uno.

No lo supieron de inmediato y al hacerlo, rozándose sus manos un día en el fragor de la batalla, sus ojos colisionando en busca de una respuesta al redoble de tambores en su pecho, impropio de la adrenalina de la contienda; lo que no tenía nombre, o no deseaban que lo tuviera, y ya era una sospecha, los hizo incapaces de encararse por semanas.

Corrieron, huyeron, se evitaron y sus amigos rieron a causa de su inocencia, de la falta de discreción y la obviedad del amor que florecía, feral en la ausencia de los tiquismiquis usuales ligados a los ideales románticos del común. Nadie comprendía cómo apenas notaban que amaban, que se amaban y que eran correspondidos. Pocos comprendían que sus pasados los cegaron y enclaustraron en una lástima profunda, tan oscura y terrible, que al amor le costó echar raíz, abrirse paso y eclosionar con el brillo suficiente que los encandilara e iluminara.

El amor no tocó delicadamente el timbre, ni trajo una a una sus maletas. En la entrada juntó su equipaje, y en mitad de la noche tumbó la puerta, desempacó y metió a la fuerza sus playeras en los cajones, anunciando que se quedaría indefinidamente. Proceso largo que estalló violento.

Venciendo la vergüenza, dándose una oportunidad innecesaria, pues el destino ya había dictado veredicto, descubrieron un jardín preparado a su nombre. Un edén de paz aguerrida.

Grandes rosales salvajes crecían en rededor. Rosas fieras, de aroma exquisito y apasionado, del rojo brillante de los besos. Claveles rojos abrían su indomable infinidad de pétalos, proclamando orgullosos la admiración secreta del amor. Las elegantes camelias blancas desplegaban las velas de su esperanza, atrapando los vientos favorables del deseo por un reinicio a lo que comenzó con el pie izquierdo. Los crisantemos blancos se trepaban en las jarcias de la ilusión, jurando fidelidad. Y los arbustos de mirto que cercaban el jardín, que a momentos parecían un barco rumbo a un horizonte inexplorado, rendían tributo al amor verdadero, a ese del que hablan los cuentos de hadas, que pocos conocen y suele tener un talante menos fantasioso, sin brillos, zapatillas de cristal o dragones.

Por esos días los demonios que bregaban por hundir a Yokohama en el caos tomaron una siesta. Sucede. No es anormal. Se cansan y se retiran a dormitar. Una pausa de agradecer.

En esa exhalación de alivio en que el amo aligeró la correa de su perro, este se dedicó a correr detrás del gato al que ya no deseaba destrozar, o no de formas que... me desvío del tema. Lo importante es decir que esos días fueron de felicidad plena, no perfectos —ese estadio vendría más tarde—, pero sí plenos.

Peleaban, se maldecían, cenaban y lanzaban la comida, gritaban y se repantigaban en el sillón. Cambiaron sus posesiones de dos cuartos en lados opuestos de la ciudad, a un departamento en un barrio tranquilo y céntrico. Se decían cursilerías y enseguida venía el escalofrío de la vergüenza. Iban a citas, regresaban a casa, se pasaban la noche y la madrugada entera hablando o abrazados.

No eran perfectos, nunca hay amor perfecto y lo aceptaron desde el principio. No se crearon falsas ilusiones de cambios, procuraron ser claros cuando algo les desagradaba. En esa última parte a veces pecaban de exagerados, más les funcionaba. Al paso de los años lo hizo.

Sobrevivieron a la pasta de dientes manchando el lavabo, a los ronquidos, a que uno se paseara en calzoncillos hasta que tocaran a la puerta o decidieran salir, a que el otro se rehusara a bañarse convirtiendo el acto diario en un zafarrancho, y lograron organizarse en los quehaceres. El que casi vomitaba fregando el baño se hacía cargo de la nauseabunda tarea de lavar los trastes, y el que no quería ni tocar un plato debía dejar reluciente el baño y con papel. Lavar la ropa se repartía. Cocinar quedaba en manos de uno y la faena general de la casa en manos del otro. Así impedían una muerte por envenenamiento o por tropezar con un objeto tirado.

Se amaban con cada gramo de su persona, sinceros y comprometidos, reconociendo su humanidad y qué pese a sus reyertas se debían un sitio seguro al cual volver. Un hogar.

La serenidad pronto los empujó a añorar más, alguien con quien compartir su dicha, al cual brindarle su amor. Un niño que pudieran salvar del abandono que entendían mejor que nadie.

Tenían el mismo deseo y aun así les costó expresarlo, tanto que el regalo del destino los alcanzó primero.

Durante una misión tuvieron que proteger un orfanato. Un loco reclutaba niños. Por las noches se colaba en el recinto y los secuestraba. Trabajo que relacionó a ambas organizaciones a las que pertenecían. Una por cuestión de principios se involucró, y la otra, porque sospechaba ser el fin encubierto de los pequeños.

Ahí lo conocieron.

Curioso y tímido, combinación que lo enganchó al abrigo del más tenebroso de los dos, hundiendo la cara en la tela. Con cinco años los desarmó, los hizo desear protegerlo y darle lo que les faltaba a los tres: una familia.

Y lo hicieron. Se la dieron a él y a ellos. Y ahora sí, fueron días felices y perfectos.

El hogar de una pareja transmutó en el de una familia.

Hubo las alegres risas y la inocencia de un hijo, los enojos propios de reajustar su organización a un nuevo patrón, y los miedos de equivocarse o que un peligro acechara a su retoño.

Los enojos y miedos mezclados de los padres que no nacen con un manual, y de un hijo que llega sin instrucciones:

"¿Y si le hacemos daño?", "¿y si lo regañamos demasiado?", "¿y si no lo educamos bien?", "¿y si somos muy exigentes?", "¿y si lo mimamos?", "¿y si no lo queremos lo suficiente?", "¿y si no le agradamos?", "¿y si nos termina odiando?".

"¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente bueno?", "¿y si no les gusto?", "¿y si tiro su cuadro favorito?", "¿y si mojo la cama?", "¿y si me enfermo y los hago gastar?", "¿y si se aburren de mí?", "¿y si no me quieren?", "¿y si hago que me odien?".

Oh, sí, más que nada tenían miedo —¿y qué padre o qué hijo no?—, la sangre no los unía y era lo de menos. Los vinculaban las dudas que emanan del amor, la base de una familia.

Un año. El niño creció y rio, consiguiendo que incluso el padre más reacio a sonreír lo hiciera a diario, a gestos que ocultaba tras una mano. Imagen que agradecía su otro papi. Si el sufrimiento de antaño había sido el precio a pagar por la dicha que vivía en ese presente, no se arrepentía ni tenía quejas. Al contrario, creía que había sido un precio muy bajo. Quizás lo fue y por eso la vida decidió que no podría durar eternamente.

La mejor historia de amor que conozco no es la que comenzó con dos, ni terminó feliz. La mejor historia de amor que conozco se desprendió de ese par y terminó con sus corazones destrozados una mañana de octubre. Puede que fuera una historia de amor corta, y aunque no hubiera abarcado más que una palabra, seguiría siendo la mejor historia de amor y la más dolorosa que conozco.

Se levantaron como cada día. Vistieron a su hijo. Desayunaron. Bajaron las escaleras del edificio de apartamentos y les dieron los buenos días a sus vecinos, los tres de la mano. Caminaron por la calle, a través de una neblina diluida. Ajustaron la bufanda al cuello de su pequeño, lo cargaron y entraron en el vagón del tren. Ese día no le permitieron ir por su cuenta. Ese día, por una clase de presentimiento disfrazado de deseo amoroso, lo llevaron ellos a la escuela.

En la reja de la entrada volvieron a besar a su hijo. Un beso en cada mejilla, en la frente, en la nariz. Un "te amo" dicho con total seguridad. Un "te amo" recibido y devuelto con la certeza de quien sabe que es real, como sus propios sentimientos. Sonrieron. Se dieron instrucciones comunes, cháchara trivial, prometieron verse más tarde. Se despidieron, y al girarse…

 **. . .**

—Al girarse… —el dolor despedazó la voz de Atsushi. La destruyó en su garganta y rompió la represa de la que brotó irrefrenable su llanto, tras proferir un aullido, grito animal que contenía silabas inconexas invocando del fondo de su desgracia una pregunta carente de respuesta: "¿por qué?".

¿Por qué?, se repetía abrazándose el cuerpo, el alma en jirones y deseando morir. Lloraba y el llanto no apaciguaba ni desahogaba la agonía acuciante. El llanto lo asfixiaba, lo sumía en los abismos de su horror ciñendo en sus glaciales brazos su cordura, nublando su mente, vapuleando su corazón.

Pasos apresurados irrumpieron en la soledad desgarradora de la penumbra en la habitación del edificio, sitio maldito del que huyeron sus moradores, temerosos de la figura fantasmagórica que vagaba por sus pasillos, de la tragedia que traía a cuestas etérea como su existencia vaporosa, ominosa como su presencia espectral.

Akutagawa se detuvo en el marco de la puerta observando al niño sentado en la cama, la reminiscencia sobrenatural de su hijo, su pequeño Kuroshi.

Delante de él, Atsushi sucumbía, reviviendo la pena que cuatro años atrás les cegó de tajo la felicidad, obligándolos a acompañarse en un sórdido paraje yermo, las manos unidas, soportando en silencio un luto amargo.

—¿Fue tan horrible? —el niño se dirigió a quien pudiera responderle, la acústica de su voz fragmentada por su propio calvario.

—Lo fue —respondió Akutagawa acercándose.

El recuerdo apuñaló su resolución con la fugacidad de un destello y la ferocidad de un cruel asesino:

Un grito, el de su hijo, pulverizando la monotonía y la serenidad de la mañana en el preescolar. Rashomon despertando por instinto, yendo hacía Kuroshi para protegerlo de un enemigo contra el cual no tenían oportunidad pues, mientras el niño caía sujetando su cabeza y profiriendo alaridos estremecedores, Atsushi corría a su lado y él buscaba al atacante; este yacía en su interior.

El tiempo perdió consistencia, la realidad se desajustó en su entorno y la impotencia le atestó el cuerpo al verlo morir.

Un aneurisma, bomba invisible e impredecible que le arrancó de los brazos la mayor de sus fortunas.

Lágrimas.

—Lo fue —repitió.

—Lo siento —dijo Kuroshi, como si creyera que había tenido la posibilidad de elegir un camino distinto, sinceridad que quemó a Akutagawa por dentro cuando la gélida congoja mutó en resentimiento, en odio y furia hirviente contra… no supo contra quien, tal vez contra la vida o la muerte.

—No fue tu culpa —balbuceó cayendo de rodillas, deseando que su alma no cargara con ese tormento. Bastaba con el futuro que le fue negado para que encima soportara la culpa irracional que lo ataba a la soledad de un edificio.

Kuroshi asintió.

—Lo sé, pero los hago sufrir. Sufren por mí —su semblante se deformo, retrayendo los músculos inexistentes de su rostro, gesto de dolor puro que trituró los restos del corazón a Akutagawa—, y yo no quiero eso. Quiero que mis padres sean felices —chilló en hilo agudo, subiendo las manos, atajando el llanto que le empapaba la redonda e infantil carita—. Quiero que sonrían, que sean felices como yo lo fui.

Los estertores de su deseo, de su culpa, sacudieron el soplo de lo que aún quedaba ahí que no hallaba la forma de partir, sabiendo que a quienes más amó los destruían los años que para él fueron bendición.

—¡Nunca debieron conocerme! —no fue reproche, fue una triste afirmación—, si no lo hubieran hecho, si me hubiera mantenido alejado, tendrían un niño sano a quien amar, que no los hiciera llorar, que no fuera defectuoso…

—¡No eras defectuoso!, eras perfecto.

Al gritó de Atsushi siguió un abrazo, arrebato que, a instantes de afianzarse alrededor de los estrechos hombros de una evocación, vaciló al creer que no sujetaría más que viento, y se topó con una sorpresiva resistencia. No se trataba de sustancia concreta y palpable, como lo es la piel y la tela, el hueso y la carne, la calidez humana; se trataba de una fría inmanencia, vestigio, esencia extirpada de su origen, el aliento final englobado en una película delgada y fina de miedos.

—Eras mi hijo —Atsushi peleó contra su necesidad de abrazarlo fuerte, obedeciendo al temor de verlo esfumarse aplastado por su desolación—. Nuestro hijo.

—Pero sufren por mí —quiso mantenerse firme en su martirio la dulce alma en pena.

—No —corrigió Akutagawa, uniéndose al abrazo. Despacio, suave, ansioso—. Por ti fuimos felices —verdad innegable.

—¿Entonces por qué siguen huyendo?

Los padres alzaron la vista, compartiendo una mirada muda que devolvieron a su hijo en un cuestionamiento.

Kuroshi secó las lágrimas de ambos. Tacto efímero, mero soplo otoñal.

—Si fueron felices por mí, ¿por qué siguen huyendo a serlo de nuevo? —la pregunta era súplica, petición tierna y desinteresada que punzaba.

Akutagawa realizó un movimiento negativo, aterrado, y Atsushi presionó su mano cuando intentó alejarse. Lo entendía, no podían continuar escapando, aprisionando a su hijo.

—¿Es lo que necesitas?

—Sí —un susurro ligero.

—Entonces te promet…

—¡No lo haré! —Akutagawa retrocedió, el terror trastocando su expresión—, no puedo.

Amable y firme, Atsushi tiró de su muñeca haciéndolo regresar al último consenso familiar, evitando que escapara. Con una mirada embebida de tristeza, ecuánime y franca le rogó, le explicó y lo convenció.

A sollozos de resistencia Akutagawa se aferró a su hijo y aceptó por amor.

—Lo haremos —prometió Atsushi—. Te amaremos toda nuestra vida, jamás te olvidaremos, más seguiremos adelante por ti y por quien llegue a nosotros —la curvatura de sus labios resquebrajándose a hipidos.

Uno acarició el cabello del pequeño, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

El otro se negó a soltarlo, queriendo sentirlo hasta el final.

Kuroshi se despidió, confiando en su promesa:

—Gracias por haberme amado.

La sensación de su hijo desapareció en un suspiro, extrayendo de su pecho la ilusión de volver a verlo, dejando el vacío de una certeza inexorable, de un adiós definitivo.

Sujetos a la nada, o tan sólo el uno al otro, se quedaron en el sitio que años atrás fuera su hogar, en la habitación de quien fue la piedra angular de su familia, entre el dolor por la pérdida y el compromiso de su promesa.

Lloraron hasta agotarse.

Maldijeron y golpearon el suelo y las paredes hasta que el día se atisbó en el horizonte, tras las montañas.

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron el edifico encantado. En sus pasillos y habitaciones la angustia que revestía el aire inspiró y exhaló refrescando el ambiente. Al fondo de su estructura, un brote de esperanza germinó. Era diminuto, como el alivio en el corazón de los padres que desafiaban la mañana de la mano. El alivio irreprochable con una traza habitual de culpa.

Perdieron a un hijo y acudieron a liberarlo. Cruzaron el infierno juntos y saldrían avante, lo superarían por ellos, por Kuroshi, porque tenía razón.

Atsushi y Akutagawa conocían la miseria de la soledad, del abandono y el júbilo de una oportunidad. Y aunque doliera y temieran que el pasado fuera condena, tenían que arriesgarse a intentarlo. Lo harían. Era la promesa que hicieron a su hijo y que se hacían a ellos. Amándose, serían los cimientos de un hogar que se levantaría cuantas veces fuera necesario, con un jardín esplendido en la puerta.

Dieron una familia a un niño y un niño les dio una a ellos. Esa magia no debía supeditarse a la pérdida, sino a la esperanza, al agradecimiento por la vida —corta o larga—, y a la fe.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Este fanfic fue creado para el concurso de Halloween del grupo de Facebook _Shin Soukoku en Español (Bungou Stray Dogs)_.

Debo decir que originalmente la idea para el concurso era una distinta, sobre Ángeles y Demonios, pero la extensión de dicha historia superó con creces el límite permitido (esa la publicaré más adelante), y tuve que modificar la temática a esta. Ojalá el resultado haya sido de su agrado, porque yo lloré mientras escribía el final.


End file.
